For dairy farmers in Hokkaido, how to finish harvesting operation in a short period of time is an important matter during a busy summer season when the amount of annual rough forage (pasture, silage, etc.) is yielded, particularly, because the yield of pasture is heavily affected by the weather.
The process of harvesting pasture consists of, for example, cutting with a mower conditioner, inverting pasture with a tedder, collecting pasture with a grass collecting machine (rake), and roll packaging with a roll baler.
In reality, however, using a roll baler which carries out roll packaging, particularly, makes harvesting operation inefficient due to frequent breaks. This is because the roll baler tends to collect grass excessively when there is a large amount of pasture and cause clogging at a chamber (suction opening) with grass when collecting more grass in a short period of time in case of rain.
As related art, JP 11-56083A describes a treatment of pasture before its drying on ground, in which the cell membranes of pastures are broken with physical pressures, hard stems and soft leaves are pressed to transpire water contained in the stems through the leaves, and the pressed pastures are put on stumps in continuous mat-like forms to dry the pasture with air from lower side.
JP 05-227824A describes a rotary rake device which is capable of performing grass collecting operation and grass packaging operation in its state connected to a tractor and a roll baler without performing reconnecting operation.
JP 60-18462A describes a vehicle such as a tractor which is capable of using both narrow and wide tires together and obtaining row ground pressure due to a wider ground contact area between wheels and a cultivated land.
JP 54-15840A describes a device for regrowing pasture mounted with a colter having a jagged blade on its circumference for crushing a surface of grass farm and cutting lateral roots, a body having a blade for crushing subsoil and a wing for digging to make better ventilation and passing of water by crushing the underground layer, and a roller for smoothing a raised surface of ground on which pasture is grown, to a frame having a wheel in order for a tractor to tow.